


Something Like That

by tonksremus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 3 depressed gays going becoming friends, Angst, F/F, Fix-It, canon character death, carol and maria somehow are now in charge of three rouge depressed gays, they're doing the best they can
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-07-28 06:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonksremus/pseuds/tonksremus
Summary: Maria goes on a journey to bring Natasha back from the soul stone. But before that happens she forms a brotherhood with Nebula and Brunn. With her two new brothers in 'depression and arms' Maria is sure they'll save Natasha and Gamora- or at least they die trying.





	1. Something

Maria Hill had been called a lot of things in her life. Brave. Loyal. Calculating.

Beloved. 

But reckless? Never reckless. 

No one would have ever thought of calling Maria Hill anything less than perfect. Things change though. Years pass. People die. And loss ruins people.

///

Maria comes back to this universe coughing. There’s something akin to ash in her mouth and she doesn’t remember how it got there. She had been in the car with Nick and then... And then.

Fuck.

Had she disappeared? And then reappeared? How long has it been? How is she back? Where’s-

“Hill!” Nick’s voice carries over the chaos of the growing crowd in the street. “Maria! Maria!” Nick doesn’t call her Maria. She’s always Maria. (Always perfect). But Nick sounds worried.

The older man grabs onto her arms and checks over her.

Maria continues to cough.

“You good Hill?”

“Never better, sir.” Maria replies while straightening her jacket.

“Good.” A golden circle appears and a portal opens, “It looks like we have a battle to join.”

Nick pulls a briefcase out of the truck and opens it. Inside lays two shield pins- one black and one. Nick tosses her the blue one.

“Time to suit up Hill.”

///

Being brought back from wherever she was and leaping into the biggest of her life had thrown Maria Hill for a loop. But she was trying.

Every hostile alien she shoots down with her high powered suit, thanks Stark, makes Maria feels more like herself. She knows she won’t be much help on the field so she finds a place up high to take cover and shoots the aliens that get too close to her team. To Stark. To Steve. To Banner. To Clint.

But where’s Natasha? 

Maria looks for a glimpse of platinum hair, even red, but she doesn’t see her.

A glowing blur whirls past her and she smiles. Carol. The whirl comes back to her. Carol hovers next to her with a smirk and a glint in her eyes. 

“Hey Hill.”

Maria shoots a giant alien holding Thor, “Hey Danvers.”

“Drinks after this?” Carol blast a space ship.

“Brunch? Tasha and I have standing plans.” Maria turns to Carol, “But I have somebody I want you to meet.”

“Looking forward to it.” Carol flies off with a wink.

Maria shoots another alien.

Where’s Natasha?

///

The battle is over. The creature that Maria is about to kill with Hope turns to dust in front of her. The battlefield is suddenly filled with the sound of weapons falling.

Then a woman screams. Sobs. A woman sobs loudly.

///

There’s no order. People, heroes, run around trying to find loved ones. Maria is one of them. She hears whispers as she passes people. Tony. Dead. Sacrificed himself. She worries about Natasha. 

“Maria Hill.” A Wakandan warrior grabs her arm as she passes.

Years of intelligence research helps Maria place the face, “Okoye, I believe.”

“Yes.” The other woman glances over her, “Natasha will be happy to see you mostly unharmed.”

“Have you seen her?”

“I saw Wanda by the headquarters with Thor and the tree.”

Maria takes off running.

///

What feels like hours later, Maria finds herself at the entrance of the ruined building. Her journey to Natasha had been stopped at almost every step as she used her medic training to help fallen allies.

“Maria!” Suddenly her arms are full of a shaking young woman. “I thought I saw you but I was-

“Kicking ass? I saw.” Maria squeezes Wanda, “Where’s Nat?” Wanda stiffens in her arms and Maria squeezes her arms again, “Wanda?”

“Lady Hill.” Thor puts a hand on her shoulder, “I am so sorry.”

People say that in the moment of great sorrow a person’s world will stop. That the world will melt into the background and the unfortunate person will feel numb. But Maria feels everything. The cries and screams of those left from the battle ring loudly in her ear. 

She doesn’t scream. She doesn’t sob. She allows herself to fall against a wall and slide to the floor. Head in between her hands. Eyes closed she sees Natasha in their bed,eyes crinkled as she laughs at a stupid joke. Maria feels their last kiss. She hears Nat’s last words to her. 

“It’s a date Hill. Love you baby.”

Maria feels cold.

///

Before Tony’s funeral, people come up to her. They offer their condolences and Maria hates it. For years their love had been their own. But now it seems every god damn person on that battlefield knew- knew that Maria loved (loves) and lost Natasha.

Maira wants to leave, but she doesn’t. Nick has the keys. 

///

There’s a small get together after the funeral with food and more condolences. Pepper isn’t there and it’s understandable. Nick still has the keys and refuses to leave until he talks to Peter Parker and beat Carol’s kid at some game. Maria finds herself on the porch looking at the water. The cold that seemed to seep in her bones since the battle hasn’t been displaced even in this summer heat. Maria zips her (Natasha’s) jacket up and wishes for the third time in the hour she could just disappear.

“I am sorry for your loss. Natasha was a skilled warrior.”

Maria turns around to do god knows what to this insensitive jackass who didn’t realize that Natasha Was More Than A Fucking Weapon And How Fucking Dare-

A blue woman awkwardly shifts in front of her now, “I also lost someone to Vormir. The pain is almost life-ending.”

Maria wants to ask this woman how she’s coping? Who she lost? But instead, “Who are you? 

“Nebula. Natasha was my friend, I think.” More fidgeting.

“I’m sure she thought of you as a friend.” Maria says, trying to find a way to end this conversation. 

Nebula nods her head once and then looks away. She doesn’t leave.

Fuck.

“She stabbed me once.”

“What?”

“It was a very ariel move. Impressive.” Nebula compliments. “I’d never fought someone like her.”

Maria sighs, “There was no one like her.” Another sigh, “Did you repay the favor?”

“Yes. Steve did not let us spar with weapons after that.”

Another voice joins in, “You talking about the time you and Nat stabbed each other? Or the time you two blew up Bruce’s lab?” A woman who walks with an insane amount of confidence and swagger stands with a bottle of whiskey in front of them. “The first time I saw her choke a man with her thighs I thought I was in Vahalla. I was ready to propose right there.”

Nebula eyes the new woman cautiously, “Valkyrie.”

Valkyrie winks, “Nebula, how are you love?” She turns her attention to Maria, “And you must be the lucky bastard that had the heart of our fierce Natasha.”

Maria nods, “Something like that. Are you sharing?”

Valkyrie tosses her the bottle, “Names not actually Valkyrie. I am a Valkyrie though. You can call me Brunn.” She sits next to Maria, “Natasha would have been a phenomenal Valkyrie.”

“I was unaware that there were more of your kind?” Nebula says.

Brunn frowns, “There’s not.”

Nebula looks away and begins to shift uncomfortably again. Maria feels something other than cold and bitterness for the first time since the battle. She feels sad for Nebula. Who just doesn’t know what the fuck to say- possibly ever. But she was still trying and that was…. something.

Maria takes a gulp from the bottle before passing it back. “Nat hated horses. Said they couldn’t be trusted. She’d rather swim the Atlantic then be on your horse.” 

“It’s a pegasus. Not one of your dumb earth creatures.” Brunn protest. 

Nebula smacks Brunn’s shoulder, “We are not to criticize earthlings and their things. It’s rude.” 

Another awkward pause. Maria reaches for the bottle again and takes a long drink.

“Natasha knocked me out the first time we met. Left me in a closet with a note that read ‘maybe next time’.” Maria tells them with a small smile.

Brunn laughs, “So it was love at first sight then?”

“Yeah.” Maria agrees, “Something like that.”


	2. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria could be handling things worse.

Maria is trying to create a routine again, but it’s hard without Natasha. She keeps expecting to come home to music blaring and the smell of cinnamon in the air. Instead, home is crippling silence and the smell of whatever the feature takeout was that day. 

Wake up.  
Drink breakfast.  
Go on a run.  
Read Natasha’s old report missions.  
Head to the shooting range.  
Go to Natasha’s favorite coffee shop.  
Hit the gym.  
Stomach dinner.  
Go to bed

Maria’s struggling with food. Every bite she takes reminds her of how much Natasha loved food. Any food. Every meal was an experience to her love, and now every meal was a reminder of loss to her.

///

People won’t let her be alone. 

///

First, Maria’s morning run is interrupted by Sam Wilson joining her mid-stride. 

“Fancy running into you here,” Sam says with a smile. 

Maria picks up her pace, “Especially since you live in DC.”

Laughing Sam shrugs and picks up his pace as well, “A few of us have moved back to the city. Pepper offered us the Tower again.”

Maria doesn’t respond. They run in silence for thirty minutes before Maria stops to stretch.

“Don’t stop because of me. Feel free to keep going.” 

“We were wondering-

“We?” Maria asks.

“Wanda, Barnes, Bruce…. We were wondering if you wanted to come to the Tower with us. Lord knows we have space. And we could always use another brain… and friend.” Sam smiles and Maria can’t help but remember the time he asked her out on a date. Natasha put him in a chokehold and yet he was the one who apologized. He’s a good man.

“Thanks but no.” Maria tells him as she brings her knee to her chest, “I’m good where I am.”

Sam obviously thinks differently but says nothing, “Well you’re always welcomed Maria. We’ve missed you.”

Maria nods her head and takes off in a light jog back towards her apartment. 

///

Second, Bucky pops up at her cafe one afternoon. 

Maria’s trying to put herself out there. Trying not to isolate herself too much. Now, she reads Natasha’s old mission reports at the cafe. One file a day. And after she’s done with the report Maria takes out her new sketch pad and draws Natasha wherever the mission took place.

The mission of the day had Natasha fighting a HYDRA agent at the Mall of America. Maria remembers that mission well. Natasha had come back with the most god awful matching sweaters and fluttering eyelashes. Of course, Maria couldn’t say no; the now infamous autumnal equinox greeting card hung on her bathroom mirror. (The few times she’d been at Fury’s house in Louisiana she saw the photo on his fridge and she’d never been more embarrassed or happy for parental love.)

Carefully Maria begins to sketch out Natasha’s impish grin and bright eyes. This part of her day had become therapeutic. Not as therapeutic as, say, therapy BUT it’s progress. 

“Hey Hill. Long-time no see.” The voice of Bucky Barnes says from in front of her. 

Maria looks up to see Bucky holding a mug and plate of muffins. He places down his seat and takes a seat.

“Barnes. How is New York treating you?”

“Alright. You?”

Maria shrugs, “Fine.” 

“You know Steve is an old man now. Like a genuine old man with wrinkles and everything.” Bicky tells her before taking a bite of the muffin, “Bastard left me to save the world with Sam.”

Steve’s an old man now? How? Why? Maria wants to further question him but she doesn’t care enough to ask. If this was a real problem she would have been informed by now. “At least Sam lets you say fuck.”

Bucky laughs, “Fuck, you’re right. How’s life, Maria?”

“Still trying to figure that out Barnes.”

“Understandable. Or as Wanda would say, ‘mood’.” 

Maria laughs. She misses Wanda. She misses Sam. She misses Bucky. Maybe she could do this. Maybe this isn’t so bad. Maybe Maria had finally gotten to the level where she could talk about ‘Natasha-adjacent’ things and people. Bucky’s cool voice is comforting. He understands her pain. This could work.

Bucky leans forward in his seat, “So a few of us were talking about making a memorial for Nat. Pepper brought it up. Something nice, maybe a charity in her name. What do you think?”

Maria takes it back. She doesn’t miss Bucky. Bucky and his stupid weasel voice can go choke.

“That sounds nice.” Maria grabs her sketchbook and stands up, “I’m going to the bathroom, I’ll be right back.”

Bucky nods in understanding and takes a bite of his muffin. 

Like a good agent, Maria always has exit strategies. While this cafe has the best eclairs and flat whites on this side of the city, there are only two exits. The front door and….

Maria makes her way to the bathroom. She doesn't’ bother locking the door as she walks to the window and opens it. 

A year ago (six years ago technically) if someone told her she’d be climbing out of a small bathroom window to avoid Bucky Barnes she’d laugh at you. But you know, loss ruins people.

///

Third, Carol shows up and bangs on her door until Maria answers it.

After Maria spots Wanda in the crowd as she was grocery shopping she decides it’s not safe to leave the apartment anymore. She’s rediscovered Postmates and Amazon and she’s content with life. Nat’s cafe delivers and she can order art supplies whenever she needs to. Now that her run has been taken out of her schedule Maria’s taken to coloring her sketches of Natasha. 

Is this pathetic? Yes. Does Maria have any plans of stopping? No. After the number of times she’s helped save the world she’s allowed to be depressed for a few months. Nick’s been silent on his end, which means that he agreed with her. In a month or two, Maria will go back to perfect Maria, but until then she’s moping and turning into someone worthy of a TLC documentary.

At least until Carol ‘Avenger’ Danvers shows up at her door. 

Maria is working on canvas. Painting the view from the balcony of their hotel in Tuscany. Maria remembers the feel of silk sheets and sweat after a long night of frenzied sex. Natasha had ordered room service and made Maria sit on the balcony with her so they could watch the sunset. The spy fell asleep in Maria’s arms before the sun even came up. 

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Maria pauses mid stroke and waits. 

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Maria strains her ears to see if she could hear anything to give away the person at her door.

“Come on Hill. Open the door! I know you’re in there.” Carol Danvers all but shouts.

The knocking becomes more aggressive. 

“I will rip this door off.” 

Maria glances at her windows. She could make a run for it… again. 

“I just want to talk. Maybe get you out of your apartment. It’s been two weeks.”

Two weeks? Had it really? Maria looks around her (their) apartment and notices all of the artwork and takeout containers. Maybe it had been two weeks since she left. Huh.

“I’m giving you ten seconds. Then I will carefully blast this door off its hinges.” Carol says before she starts counting down.

Maria looks down at her paint-stained outfit and regrets the splash painting she had done earlier. Her hair is in a sloppy ponytail. There’s charcoal smeared on her face. Maria looks like a mess. Maria is present enough to admit she is a mess. She opens the door.

Carol’s hands are raised and faintly glowing already, “Hey Hill, glad I didn’t have to break your door.”

“Me too.” Maria leaves the door and walks to her kitchen to grab a glass of lemonade. The fridge is full of leftovers and fresh fruit; Maria might be depressed but she refuses to get scurvy. 

Carol comes into the apartment slamming the door shut. She surveys the room slowly. Natasha is everywhere in the apartment. All of Maria’s finished artwork was hung on the wall. 

“I see you’ve been busy.” Carol comments as she walks into the kitchen, “Have anything to drink?”

Maria hears the real question Carol is asking, “I don’t have any alcohol, sorry. Have water and lemonade though.”

“I’ll take a lemonade.” 

Maria pours another glass of lemonade and hands it to Carol.

Carol sips it before staring at her friend, “I’m here to snap you out of your depressive rut.”

“Not interested.”

“I don’t want to call Fury.” Carol bargains with Maria.

“Then don’t?” 

Carol clears her throat, “Well, I might have lied to Fury and said that you were doing as good as possible in your situation. But he thinks you’re getting better. If he comes back and you’re still like this? Well, he’ll be disappointed in me and you.”

Disappointed.

Fuck.

Maria hates that word, and Carol knows it.

“Where’s Fury?” Maria asks.

“Somewhere in space. I got him a ship and he decided to take a vacation.” Carol grins sheepishly, “I was tasked with getting you back on track.”

Maria sighs and looks at the charcoal sketch of Natasha she drew earlier that morning.

“Look Maria we’re all worried about you. Past worried. So I’m giving you a choice. Either come to the Tower once a day-

Maria cuts her off “No.” 

Carol crosses her arms and frowns. “Or I’m shipping you off to Louisiana and let Maria sort you out.” 

///

Jesus fuck. Why is Louisiana so fucking hot. What the fuck.

Maria almost regrets letting Carol manhandle her into a quinjet as soon as she lands in the bayou that surrounds Carol’s house.

“Maria is excited to spend time with Maria Jr.” Carol jokes as she slips off her glasses as they reach the front porch. “Says you need to get back to your roots.”

“My roots?”

Maria Rambeau stands in front of them with her arms crossed shaking her head, “A damn shame. Did S.H.I.E.L.D shake out your Air Force pride Hill? Higher. Further.” The older woman stares at the younger woman waiting for her to reply.

Maria smiles, “Faster. I remember.” She allows herself to be swept into a hug by the woman who shares her name. The extra squeeze she gets at the end of the hug makes her smile, “It’s always nice to see you Photon.”

Carol coughs behind them, “Not too nice Hill, I’ve got my eyes on you. Now let's eat, I’m starving.”

“I Trying to make sure I’m not running off with the new and improved version of you Danvers?” Maria jokes as she ushers everyone into the kitchen. Carol playfully squeezes Maria’s waist before speeding into the kitchen. Maria’s heart constricts a little as she thinks about all the little moments she’ll never have again with Natasha.

Maria follows the other two women into the kitchen but freezes at the doorway. At the stove stirring a large pot is Nebula. She stirs the pot clockwise twice then counter-clockwise once. The alien woman looks up when the group of women enters the kitchen.

“I have kept my eyes on the food and stirred as you requested.” Nebula says, she nods her head at Maria, “Hello Maria Hill. I am glad to see that you have finally left your apartment.”

Seems like Nebula hasn’t learned how to read a room yet, “Thanks Nebula. It’s good to see you too.” Maria looks at Carol unamused. 

Carol shrugs, “We’re kind of running a mental health retreat here.”

Maria places a hand on Maria’s shoulder and squeezes, “We have another one coming. You know Val right? Thor made her king but she’s taking a vacation before her coordination. She’s supposed to be flying that horse on over.”

“Pegasus. She gets upset if you call it a horse.” Nebula says as she stirs.

Carol laughs, “Since when do you care about what Val wants?”

Nebula shrugs.

Nebula and Brunn. Stuck in a house with Nebula, Brunn, and two actual soulmates.

She should have stayed in New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything was fine. Just fine.

The wayward souls at the Rambeau/Danvers residence quickly come up with a routine. 

8 AM: Mandatory breakfast made by Carol.

1:30 PM: Optional lunch with the Marias and Brunn. 

8 PM: Mandatory dinner made by the pair of the day. 

The rotating schedule for dinner seemed to be working pretty well — Maria R with Nebula and Maria H with Brunn. So far, nothing too drastic had happened. Nebula was a great sous chef. And once Brunn stopped trying to add beer or rum to every recipe, the meals were fine.

Overall everything was fine.

Just fine.

///

It's after dinner one night when things stop being fine. 

Maria's using oil pastels to color a sketch of Natasha and Victoria laughing at the baby agents during their first week at the Academy. Every year, without fail, Nat and Victoria made sure they were free during orientation week so they could watch the new agents scurry around. They said it was good for the soul.

She misses Nat. She misses Victoria. Isabelle. Phil. Tony. The list goes on, just like Maria. 

The room she sleeps in is full of her artwork. It's comforting going asleep knowing Natasha is watching over her. But Maria needs to figure out what to do before she runs out of space. 

There's a soft knock on her door.

"Yes?"

The door opens and Nebula shuffles I'm. The alien woman sits on the floor and brings her knees to her chest. She stares at the wall covered in artwork. 

"Nebula?"

"I'm forgetting what Gamora smells like."

Oh.

Nebula continues, "It's been five of your years since she died. When I saw her younger self, I forgot to smell her. To… to ingrain her smell into my memory. I had her… and I lost her again."

Maria glances down at her sketch and finds she can't remember how Victoria's laugh sounded. 

"This is hard." Maria says before glancing over at Nebula, "Really hard. 

Nebula nods as she lays her head on her knees.

There's quiet for a moment before the squealing of the door has them turning to a grinning Brunn.

"You guys having a party without me?"

"Brunn," Nebula starts, "all of your sisters died. Do you remember what they smelled like?"

Brunn slides to the floor and stretches out her legs, "Hot iron, lilies, and sweet ale."

"Maybe there is something wrong with me. Something else." Nebula whispers.

Brunn glances st Maria who shakes her head. The Valkyrie glances around the room and looks back to Nebula.

"But my," Brunn clears her throat, "my Seline, my beloved, her voice is gone."

Nebula frowns.

Brunn lightly knocks her head against the frame and closes her eyes. "Somewhere in my years of drunken stupor, her voice became mine when I dreamed of her."

A month. Five years. A thousand years.

And the pain is still there thriving. Unlike them.

///

Maria's sitting in bed eating an orange when she hears it. Pacing.

Nebula's pacing in the room next to her. It's the first sign that she uses her designated bedroom. Maria assumed Nebula escaped to the woods at night as well.

The pacing stops, and there's silence for a moment. Maria hears whimpering. Whimpering turns into soft sobs and then Maria hears a thud. She imagines Nebula dropping to the floor and crying into her hands.

Maria lays paralyzed in her bed. Hearing the cries through the wall hurt more, knowing how static the other woman usually was. Slowly Maria begins to feel a pressure behind her eyes as they start to tear up. She sniffles. She sniffles again.

"Fuck," Maria whispers to herself as the pain from the night of the battle is unlocked for the first time. Her body begins to tremble, and she's able to turn her head into the pillow before the first sob rips from her lips. 

Full body sobs rack her body as she's slammed with an array of emotions. She's overwhelmed. Nebula's cries only grow louder as if encouraged by Maria's. 

Over her sobs, Maria hears movement in Brunn room. The window opens and closes. From her view of the window, Maria watches Brunn jump to the ground and walk to the stables. Maria sees the usually rascally woman wipe tears from her eyes as she walks to the shed that housed her pegasus. Brunn slams the door shut but Maria had seen enough to know. 

None of them were ok. They were all fucked up and broken. And at that moment Maria found comfort in knowing that these strong, battle-weary women were facing similar challenges. 

///

No one comes down for breakfast. Carol knocks on their doors but accepts the nine answer. 

///

This time Nebula walks into Maria's room with a box of Pop-Tarts and a bottle of orange Fanta. 

"Humans need to eat." Nebula dumps the box on the bed and shoves the glass in Maria's hand. 

Maria pushes the box away, "I'm not hungry." 

"It is required." Nebula begins opening the Pop-Tarts, "You cried all night. Your body needs nutrients."

Maria wants to tell her that it's her fault she cried all night. That Pop-Tarts and organic juice do not count as nutrients. But she doesn't. 

Instead, she says, "Who knew you were such an expert on the human body?"

Helen Cho? That's a friend Maria hadn't thought about in a while. "How is Helen?"

"She was mostly unaffected by the snap." Nebula passes Maria the Pop-Tart, "She is one of the smarted of your planet."

"We talking about Nebula's nerdy little girlfriend?" A rough voice asks from the door.

Maria and Nebula turn to see Brunn standing there with a bucket of fried chicken and a jug of sweet tea. Her eyes are puffy, and her face has a red tent to it. She crawls over Nebula and Maria's legs to prop herself against the wall. 

"Helen Cho is not my girlfriend. She is my doctor." Nebula's face seems to become a darker blue. Dare Maria call it a blush.

Brunn laughs, "Don't let the Doc hear that, you'll break her heart."

Maria isn't in the mood for a brawl to break out on her bed, so she intervenes, "How do you know Helen?"

Nebula toys with the fringe of Maria's blanket before answering, "I wanted to be less machine. More me. Tony brought in Helen. Because of her medical knowledge, I'm able to taste food again. And digest bigger portions of it."

"And you weren't able to before?"

Jesus fuck. What is wrong with Brunn? Did her biology make her lack empathy? Or did she genuinely not care?

"My father," Nebula starts before swallowing, "Noticed how much I enjoyed eating as a child. When I continued to fail during combat trials he took it away. And not requiring much food on a mission is a desirable skill."

Maria feels ill. Her own father's indifference paled in comparison to Nebula's story, "Jesus Nebula. That sounds horrible."

Brunn takes a bite of her chicken leg, "Your father was a fucker."

"Yes. He was responsible for half-

"No. No. No." Brunn uses the chicken leg to point at Nebula, "That was him as Thanos. Big bad guy. But as a dad, he was even worse."

Maria understands what Brunn is trying to say, "She's right. I've had my run-ins with dictators and people who have done things to make your skin crawl. Some of them are the best parents I've ever seen. And some of the so-called heroes I know? Shittiest parents you'll ever meet."

"Tony was a great father." Nebula whispers.

Maria can feel the icy sadness begin to spread when Brunn hits her hand against the wall.

"No. We're not going to be sad today. Having to listen to the two of you cry last night was bad enough." 

Nebula frowns, "It's not like we have horses we can go pet in the middle of the night when we get sad."

"Pegasus," Brunn mutters under her breath, "Maybe you should find a hobby then."

"Are you sharing that chicken, Brunn?" Maria asks before Nebula can retort. 

Brunn offers her the bucket, and Maria takes a piece and bites into it quickly. "Have you ever had fried chicken before Nebula?"

Nebula shakes her head — Maria gestures for Brunn to offer the other woman a piece of chicken. Nebula takes a drum stick and carefully bites into it. She moans and takes another bite.

Through her full mouth Nebula says, "This is much better than the Taco's Bruce loves."

Maria laughs, Brunn agrees with a belch, and Nebula eats. 

And they all feel better at that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> It's so great to be back! Since Infinity War I've been working on adding to my original Black Hill series. It's still in it's early phases since I'm writing to include Runaways as well. I'm hoping to be able to start uploading some of the work I've done for it soon. I'm horrible with updating so I've try to write at least 2 chapters in advance to check myself. I'm thinking this will just be a 3/4 chapter work. I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Feel free to follow me on twitter at whynotgayer !


End file.
